Talk:Anthony Stark (Earth-616)
I could be wrong, but hasn't Iron Man's identity recently been made public?--Cmurphy175 10:27, 14 Jul 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) It was, but then he made it secret again, by (falsely) claiming he had quit as Iron Man, and that someone else was now wearing the armour. "His inventions include, but are not limited to, nanotech (Shouldn't this be nanotechnology? Is nanotech a noun?) capable of curing every superhero in the world of Brood mind-control, and a time-machine. He has written all the millions of lines of computer codes needed to run the human body in his head in a few seconds. (Consider revising: This sentence indicates that Tony Stark had a human body inside his skull)" --Cmurphy175 11:10, 20 Jul 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) ---- 'Nanotech' is just a colloquial term. Nano-technology is the correct full term, you can change it if you like. Also, if you prefer you can create an entry on the Glossary and link to it on the Iron Man article so people can read more about it! Thanks, Jamie 13:03, 20 Jul 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) ---- Iron Man the Iron Age implicates Roxxon, while the recent Crimson Dynamo series in issue#5 features a fb to Tony Stark at age 19. Vietnam I had thought Iron Man's origin had been retconned out of involving the Vietnam war. Was it changed back or am i completely wrong here? The Origin section also implicates the Mandarin as being befind Tony's capture. I would have edited it out, but was wary that this could have become canon at some point. After all, there was a craze for tying origins together a while back. --Mr Somnolent 14:31, 23 December 2005 (Eastern Standard Time) Well They don't specifically say Vietnam anymore, just Southeast Asia. The Mandarin was hinted at in "Dragon Seed" and I don't think it's been recanted. Kokushishin Iron Man 2008 Iron Man (live action movie) is in pre-production right now and filming is supposed to begin in March 2007. Should this be included in the article? Mr. Immortal :I think it should be it's own article, with an Earth Number based on the release date. How about Anthony Stark (Earth-20080502)? :--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) History Sections Anybody capable of dividing his history up into appropriate sections - this is like a long run-on sentence. Roygbiv666 03:29, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Death The 'World War Hulk' section of the history implies that Tony Stark dies, which, unless I'm mistaken, is false. Unfortunately, I'm not familiar with the newer comics. If someone could fix this, it'd be appreciated. Iron Man ROCKS.--Joseph Leito 21:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Yea, he's definitely not dead, he's an active member/leader of the Mighty Avengers. :--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Extremis I find it quite funny there is no mentioning of his extremis enhacments toward the whole thing while it goes past worldwar hulk --Ouroborosi 19:45, 25 October 2008 (UTC)